


Божественная комедия

by Remira



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://cs309521.userapi.com/v309521994/4db4/3FsPpJgbHgk.jpg">#вместо_тысячи_слов</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Божественная комедия

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках ШВ'15 для команды Короли на тему «7 грехов».

_Ira/Гнев_  
– ...разумеется, это их... не удовлетворило.  
– Это их разозлило, – бестактно поправляет Мунаката. – Авашима-кун, будьте откровенны.  
Авашима сглатывает и кивает, а Мунаката думает, что слова «Суо» и «разозлился» в одном предложении должны его расстраивать: такие события не остаются незамеченными, их сопровождают списки жертв и счета от муниципалитета. Но вместо расстройства он чувствует неуместное возбуждение.

_Luxuria/Похоть_  
Их публичные стычки одновременно похожи на встречи любимых врагов и заклятых друзей, на столкновения противоположных зарядов и военные учения с применением стратегического ядерного вооружения.  
– Вам нужно посмотреть на себя со стороны, – говорит Кусанаги, задумчиво мусоля незажжённую сигарету. – Вокруг рушится мир, а вы трахаете друг друга глазами.  
Суо кидает на него скучающий взгляд и едва заметно шевелит пальцами. Кусанаги ещё неделю сыпет колкостями в отместку за опалённые брови.

_Avaritia/Алчность_  
«Случайно» в ситуации Суо – достаточное оправдание, даже если под категорию случайности попадает угон автомобиля, ограбление банка и отправка начальника охраны в нокаут. Суо, конечно, сам никого не грабил, но он оказывается в (не)нужное время в (не)нужном месте с той частотой случайностей, которую уже можно назвать системой.  
Глядя в красивые, полные скуки и осознания тщетности бытия глаза, Мунаката подсчитывает убытки и количество утопленных в прошлой жизни щенков.  
– Что скажешь в своё оправдание, Суо?  
– Притворись, будто не понимаешь, о чём он, – тут же влезает находчивый Тоцука.  
– Это будет нетрудно, – бормочет под нос Кусанаги.  
– Он меня раздражал, – Суо пожимает плечами, дымя в хмурое апрельское небо и вбивая ободранные в кровь кулаки в карманы.  
Мунаката смотрит в красивые глаза и мечтает, чтобы все, кроме Красного Короля, исчезли.

_Acedia/Уныние_  
– Мунаката, знакомься – это Джек Дениэлс. Джек Дениэлс – это Мунаката (унесите Мунакату).  
Мунаката полирует взглядом гладкие грани стакана.  
Суо пепелит взглядом Мунакату.  
Они надираются молча и не чокаясь.  
Суо не нравится вкус, но нравится состояние вакуума, вытесняющего из груди кислород, а с ним и пламя. В какой-то момент он поднимается со стула и остаётся стоять, наслаждаясь возможностью упасть в любой момент.

_Superbia/Гордыня_  
– Официантка узрела ангела.  
Мунаката морщится, усталым жестом растирает переносицу и смотрит на Авашиму. Иногда он задаётся вопросами вроде «Почему это его жизнь?» или «Это ведь ещё не всё?», но сейчас удивление притупляется горечью.  
– И до сих пор зрячая?  
Эта (их) шутка появилась после просмотра телевизионного шоу, название которого изрядно развеселило Мунакату. Он предлагал начертить демоническую ловушку, чтобы проверить, сумеет ли та удержать Суо (хотя бы так, забавы ради, раз уж он до сих пор не мог позволить себе сжать пальцы на плечах, затянутых белой майкой – до синяков и отметин). Тот хрипло смеялся и говорил, что Мунаката мнит себя спасителем, а ещё у него эго размером со сжатый космос.

_Gula/Чревоугодие_  
– Мы завязали ему глаза и поставили на колени!  
– Хм, – глубокомысленно изрекает Кусанаги, размешивая молочную пенку в своей чашке.  
Самодовольство в глазах Мунакаты граничит с идиотизмом. Суо смотрит на него, как мог бы смотреть на газовое пламя – другой цвет, те же свойства.  
– Мы играли в пиньяты, – вклинивается Суо. – Я говорил тебе не пить слишком много кофе.  
– И не есть много сладкого, хотя ты не казался расстроенным, когда слизывал шоколад с пальцев.  
У Суо молоко идёт носом.  
– Слишком много информации, – сокрушённо вздыхает Кусанаги, но в глазах его пляшут черти.

_Invidia/Зависть_  
В конце концов, всё заканчивается глупо, и нелепо, и непредсказуемо (на самом деле наоборот).  
– Оставайся, – с вызовом бросает Суо, отступая на шаг назад, – а я пойду, сотворю ещё какую-нибудь херню, чтобы у тебя был повод снова поставить меня на колени.  
В следующую секунду они уже целуются с яростью оголодавших псов. Ладони Суо на пояснице жгутся даже сквозь ткань, а ладони Мунакаты сами собой оказываются в чужих задних карманах. Сто двадцать в минуту, четыреста пятьдесят один по Фаренгейту, мозг плавится, да и кому вообще нужен мозг, когда твой язык во рту Суо Микото?  
Авашима пихает Кусанаги локтем в бок и протягивает ладонь:  
– Ты должен мне десять тысяч.

 

_© 22/05/15_


End file.
